


you're always hoping that we make it/你总在期待我们好事能成

by AprQuens



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, 求婚梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprQuens/pseuds/AprQuens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　Judy瘫到在她的床上，盯着天花板。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要结婚了，”她念出声来，低语声轻巧得像蜻蜓的翅膀，精致得像丝织的面纱，全然洁白的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're always hoping that we make it/你总在期待我们好事能成

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're always hoping that we make it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225718) by [berryhibiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryhibiscuit/pseuds/berryhibiscuit). 



> 拙译。感谢原作者授权。

　　Judy咔哒一声打开了她公寓的门，安静地钻进去，又同样悄声地把门关上。她脱下她的制服背心，解下她的腰带，随手把它丢在桌子上。然后，她放肆地瘫到床上，盯着天花板。终于，终于，她放任自己笑了起来。

 　　“我要结婚了，”她念出声来，低语声轻巧得像蜻蜓的翅膀，精致得像丝织的面纱，全然洁白的。 　　

　　“结婚，”她重复道，在舌尖回味起这个词来。脸上的微笑一直扩大到几乎有点发疼，嘴巴都要咧到脑后去了，同时伴着咯咯的痴笑声、大笑声、和一阵止不住的狂笑声。她抓过她的枕头然后整个人闷上去，试图阻一阻她发疯一样的声音，脚掌激动地来回踢。 　　

　　啊，她又变回一个小女孩儿了，双脚踢踏着，就像她当上校内巡逻员、第一次得到品德教育奖、作为全A优等生毕业离校的时候一样。她还像她当初在校园短剧中、在直面Gideon的嘲弄时一样的适情率意，为什么？因为Judy Hopps无所不能。她成为了一位警察，破获了Zootopia最大的案子，而她现在要结婚了。 _结婚！_ 　　

　　她咬着自己的嘴唇。这可能是个忌讳，但她忍不住。她就是要这么干。“Judy Hopps，”她说，带着几分不确定，“不……Judy Wilde。”这个名字让她进入了新一轮的跺脚和痴笑，一阵羞赧一路烧到了耳朵尖。 　　

　　 _你可真要命！_ 他会这么说。Judy知道他会因为她了解他，就像了解自己的心一样。因为他就是她的心。她记得他的每个小癖好，每个习惯，甚至能数出他头上的每一根毛发——因为一旦遇到什么她真心喜爱的事（或者人），她就永远不知进退、全无分寸。她将会成为Zootopia最棒的警官。她将会成 _为Nick Wilde研究_ 方面的第一权威。达成目的之前，她将一往无前、不可阻挡。 　　

　　Judy Wilde，因为Nick Hopps对于一只狐狸来说听起来太蠢了，而Hopps-Wilde或者Wilde-Hopps会让人联想出一只对Zootopia实行恐怖统治的怪物兔子。Judy Wilde听起来像一个冒险者和一个战士，而且听着就像她。她怎么可能安顿于任何逊于命中注定之物的东西呢？ 　　

　　 _哦，恶心。你根本不相信什么命中注定——你只相信为了确保得到想要的未来而努力工作，Carrots。_ 　

　　 _好吧随便你怎么说，脑内Nick，_ 她毫不抱怨地想。这是她人生中最幸福的日子之一了，因此如果她想变得有点爱幻想、浪漫和“恶心”，这也是情理之内的。她好兴奋，她真想和别的什么人分享她的兴奋，说真的，随便谁都好。但是她忍住了。 　　

　　她不需要担心没人与她分享，因为今晚是她住在这个公寓的最后一晚了。Nick坚持要在她搬去之前彻底打扫他家，同样坚决表示不会跟她一起住她的“糟心城市垃圾站”，她是觉得这个说法有点重复夸张。不过Judy一点儿都不介意，真的。今晚就是告别之夜了。 　　

　　告别一个人回家，告别一个人吃晚饭，告别仅仅被广播声打破的寂静——当所有人都已经回家，让她不至于全然孤独的广播声。而迎接一张大床，一个躺在她身边的温暖身体；迎接电影之夜和并肩下厨；迎接深夜聊天和整天的打趣。 　

 　　好吧。说实话，其实也不会发生那么大的变化。她本来也不明白自己为什么要一直付房租——反正她多数还是在Nick家睡着的。 　　

　　 _哦，终于，_ 脑内Nick说。 _你要开始付房租了。_ 　

　 　虽然他们才刚分开不到一个小时，Judy还是拿出了她的手机。可能她有点太粘人了。也许吧。但是这是……特别的。 　　

　　拨他的号码时她都不用看按键。他在第二声响铃时接起了电话，她就荒谬地感到了愉悦，因为他也跟她一样的头晕目眩。 　　

　　“真是的，”Judy说，“Nick Wilde？第二声就接电话？听起来像是相当悲情的相思病啊，我说。你干什么呢？守在电话边上吗？” 　　

　　 _“可能吧，”_ Nick说，话里的真诚让她窒息， _“让你在电话那头空等可有点不够爷们儿。”_ 　　

　　“你一边揉自己的毛一边每分钟都检查一下自己的手机的画面说实话还真有点可爱，”Judy语速太快了，舌头打结，话都没说清楚，“我是说，”她喘了口气，“我是说，还好我没打扰到你。” 　　

　　 _“不会的，”_ Nick说， _“好吧，你几乎每天都在打扰我，所以我该说我都已经习以为常了 。”_ 　

　　“混蛋，”Judy对着话筒笑了，他们之间的紧张舒缓了，“我想你那张蠢脸了。” 　　

　　 _“别担心，等我们……嗯，等我们结婚了，你会看到烦的。”_ 他的语调和她一样，他们谈起这个词的时候就好像谈起一处他们才刚刚发现的宝藏。“结婚”、“未婚妻”和“婚礼”这种词，就应该用最高的小心翼翼来对待， _此面朝上，小心轻放_ 。这些词可不能轻率地用来用去，而应该是沉重的，带着他们的深意，重若两颗心脏此时的搏动。

　　（就这一次，Judy想，他的心跳会跟我的一样快。） 　　

　　 _“嘿，Judes，我……我能问你点事儿吗？”_ Nick说。 　　

　　“嗯？”Judy回答。 　　

　 _“为什么是今天？”_ 他问， _“我们一起过了这么多天，你本可以随便选一天问我的，但是你选了今天。为什么？”_ 　　

　　问他（要不要结婚）的回忆在她记忆中鲜活地闪现，她跳到他们休息室的长桌上，直视着他的眼睛，冷静而清晰的声音掩饰着她的翻腾的思绪……但另一个回忆重现得更加鲜活——包含着支持、爱和除了她的工作与她的狐狸以外的她最重要的东西：家人。 　　

 

　　“你确定吗，Judy？”她母亲问，一只爪搭着她父亲的肩膀，眼中满是爱与支持。（当然，还有非常让她喜爱的萦绕不去的担忧。） 　　

　　她点了头，血管中第一次如此强烈跳动的对父母的爱，全然取代了之前怕遭到反对的汹涌的恐惧，她哽咽着说不出话来。他父亲微笑了。 　　

　　“不是说我们对这事有什么不接受的，”他解释，“你知道吗，是你让我们发现了狐狸令人惊奇的本质。Gideon善良、诚实，又是个勤奋的人。我们很喜欢请他来吃晚饭，所以嘛，”他和妻子交换了一下眼神，“嗯，我们也很愿意能让一只狐狸加入我们的家庭。是你让这种接纳变成了可能。” 　　

　　“只是，跨种族的关系不是最……无争议的……合作关系，亲爱的，”她母亲说，“你已经打破了很多的束缚，但这一次真的非常困难。尚且有不少人对草食动物之间或者肉食动物之间的跨种族关系皱眉不认同，更别说草食动物和肉食动物的跨种族关系了。” 　　 　　“那我想我还得继续做出改变、拓宽人们的思想，”Judy终于说道，试探地对父母微笑，“我是不会因为有人在我们背后乱嚼舌就放弃Nick的。我相信他也这么觉得。” 　　

　　她父亲向前走了走，双爪扶着她的肩膀：“那我再问你最后一个问题：你真的，真的爱他吗？” 　　

　　Judy无法解释那一瞬间脑子里划过的思绪。每个危险关头，每个愚蠢的玩笑，每个掠过的触碰，每个微笑，每个咆哮，每分每毫的他还有他们共度的每分每秒——这一切闪过她的脑海，她感到泪水充满了她的眼眶，溢了出来。 　

 　　“是的，”她说，干脆得像手铐锁上时的脆响，像警徽划过织物。决绝得像那张将她带离她所熟知的一切、让她看懂自己的通往Zootopia的车票。她抽泣，之后抹了抹眼睛，但绝不是为了坠入爱河而感到羞愧。 　　

　　“那就去追到他吧。”她妈妈说。 　　

　　但是那是另一个故事了。 　　

 

　　“Clawhauser（前台猎豹），”Judy回答，“Clawhauser让我发觉是时候提出来了。” 　　

　　电话的另一边，Nick大笑出声， _“那么，那么让我总结一下——他真的以为我们已经成了？而且还以为你在和那只森林狼调情，劈腿了？”_ 　

　　“是啊，简直了，”Judy说，“谁会跟 _森林狼_ 约会？” 　　

　 _“我猜如果Clawhauser明白了，那我们也就是时候对他刮目相看了，哈？”_ Nick更温柔地说， _“我很庆幸你那么做了，即便你没单膝跪地什么的。”_ Judy翻了个白眼，虽然她知道他看不见， _“我应该是做不到的。”_ 　　

　　“你当然可以的，”Judy反驳，“我只是一只弱弱小小的兔子。我又不吓人。” 　　

　　 _“是啊，”_ Nick同意道， _“我怕的不是你。但是我对你的感觉吓到我了。”_ 　

　　Judy的呼吸加速了，“Nick……” 　　

　　 _“恳求宽大处理，行吗？”_ 他无力地开了个玩笑。 _“我已经习惯了不被接纳；如果你拒绝我，那真是一点儿都不让人吃惊。但是我不想被拒绝。那么如果我不能听到肯定的回答，我宁可什么回答都不要。”_

　　“我也很庆幸我问了你，”Judy说。轻声地，同他一样。“嘿，Nick？” 　　

　　 _“嗯？”_ 　　

　　“让我来选我们婚礼的颜色。”她说。 　　

　 _“Oh，想都别想，”_ 他大笑， _“以你那超级病态的跟警察工作的婚外情，你肯定会把婚礼搞成ZPD的颜色的。”_

　　“我在考虑蓝莓蓝来着，”她狡猾地说。 　　

　　 _“那是作弊！”_ Nick抱怨， _“你明知那是我最喜欢的。”_ 　　

　　“准备好面对一辈子的作弊行为吧，宝贝儿，”Judy咯咯地笑，“你自己报名的。” 　　

　　 _“起码让我穿婚纱吧，”_ Nick夸张地叹气， _“白色特别衬我，你不会失望的。”_ 　

　　“反正我还真可能会被裙摆绊倒，”Judy若有所思地说。 　　

　 _“我去，我不应该跟你开这种玩笑的，”_ 他说， _“你这家伙，你搞不好真会让我穿裙子。”_ 　

　　“而你穿起来也一定是个美嫁娘，”她取笑道。 　　

　　 _“混蛋。”_ 他说。她的脸都笑疼了。 　　

　　“谢谢你答应我了，”她最后说，“我要睡了，现在，我想。还要谢谢你接了电话。” 　　

　　 _“哇哦，Carrots，你要是要为这些小事跟我谢来谢去，我们后半辈子可就全是道谢了。”_ Nick说。 　　

　　“好吧，我肯定会心怀感激的，”她呢喃着，闭上眼睛，“为了已成的一切，现在的一切，将成的一切。” 　　

　　 _“小笨蛋，”_ 他说。停顿了一下。 _“但我想差不多是时候让我来回报你的付出了。”_ 　　

　　“你可以先给我来个背部按摩，”Judy对着手机打哈欠，“另外……给中介什么的打个电话……我们……还是会需要一个真正的房子的……早晚有一天……” 　　

　　 _“快睡吧，亲爱的，”_ Nick宠溺地说， _“明天一早见。”_ 　　

　　“嗯嗯好，”她同意道，“晚安，Nick。我爱你。” 　　

　　 _“我也爱你，Judy。晚安。”_

　　她让他挂断，只为了听一会儿听筒里的忙音，想象那是他的呼吸正轻轻地穿过电波。她把她的手机放到床头柜上，再次合上眼睛。脑海里，她能看到他，毛发乱糟糟的，制服皱巴巴的，后摆没完全塞好。他一手一杯拿铁，她那杯另加了奶泡。他溜进局里，姿势不良，面带怪相，打哈欠的时候，说不定还有点口气。 　　

　　但是当他明早看到她的时候，就像每天早上一样，他会笑起来，然后拿她开个玩笑，直起身——就一点点，挺起胸——也就一点点，然而就是这些让一切都变得值得。


End file.
